Make You Mine
by banana-ice-cream-chan
Summary: Eriol Hiiragizawa is a womanizer. He hits on every single pretty girls in Tomoeda. But what will happen if Eriol gets engaged with his best friend, the only single pretty girl that can resist him?
1. Prologue

Eriol's POV

Another day here in Tomoeda means another day to find another pretty lady to hit on. I just dumped this pretty lady yesterday because she got too clingy and possessive. She did know that I'm not serious about her in the first place.

 _"Hey isn't that girl so pretty?"_

 _"You bet she is! Is she a model or somehing?"_

 _"What is she doing here in Tomoeda? A shooting perhaps?"_

Pretty girl eh? Right on cue, I spotted her. She's indeed pretty with her long black hair, fair skin, pink lips and alluring purple eyes. I immediately went to her and introduced myself.

"Hello there pretty girl. I am Eriol Hiiragizawa. You can call me Eriol. I know it's too sudden but would you like to go grab some coffee?" I asked her and extended my hand.

She grabbed on my hand softly and chuckled. Damn! This is one pretty lady we have!

"I don't mind at all Eriol-kun" she smiled. "And your name is?" I smiled back while asking her this question. Her grip tightened as she smiled more.

 _"My name is_ _ **Tomoyo Daidouji**_ _"_

* * *

 _HOW WAS IT? This is my first Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction afterall! To everyone's knowledge, this is a complete AU fanfic! So no Magic (sorry for those who got disappointed :(() The plot just literally played on my mind and I just need to find the perfect couple for this and ta-daaaa! I don't know why but I just really thought of then, you might think they're a bit OC but meh. This is my story and this is my world of cardcaptor. The first chapter will be updated in few hours._


	2. Chapter 1

Eriol's POV

EH? TOMOYO?

"Surprised to see me, Eriol-kun?" She asked smiling as she let go of my hand. "No way! No wonder I got a de ja vu feeling" I exclaimed. This is the Tomoyo Daidouji, the first girl to reject me and my best friend?

I looked at her intently and did see a glimpse of her. How could I not notice those eyes? "How rude! You forgot your own best friend's appearance and now you're staring at her" she exclaimed while pouting. Confirmed, this is Tomoyo Daidouji, my best friend and the only woman who can resist me.

We started walking on the busy streets of Tomoeda. "It's been 5 years since I last saw you. When did you arrive? When did you become this attractive? Certainly I would've notice if your still the same shorty" I said while poking her cheeks. "Cut it out! I arrived a while ago. Anyways, you didn't change at all! You're still my idiotic best friend who hits on pretty girls" she said while avoiding my finger. "Says the one who's number 2 in class" I whispered enough for her to only hear it.

She got red since I know she hates being number 2. And worse is that she hates being second next to me. "Fine fine Mr. Number 1. Where is Syaoran-kun by the way?" She asked. So this girl right here, rejected me and now finding another guy. I suddenly pinned her on the wall and came closer to her face. I noticed that she's surprised by actions but I shrugged the thought. "You're with me but you're thinking of another guy. When you're with me, it should only be me" I said with a serious voice.

She looked at me weirdly until we both laughed. "Seriously Eriol-kun! That's just funny! When you're with me, it should only be me! Hahahahaha! Just how many times did you say that to a girl?" She tried mimicking me but that made it funnier so we laughed more. "Now that I think about it, I never said it once. Probably they always think of-" Tomoyo suddenly cut my sentence "Hai hai. Probably they always think of the 'oh so handsome Eriol Hiiragizawa'"

We continued talking while headed to their house. "Oh yeah, our Syaoran's hitting with Ms. Sakura for about 3 years~" I said as if it is the juciest detail. "Finally! It took him 2 years of encouragement through phonecalls! Also, it's called courting baka! Hitting is just the perfect term for you" she said. I raised both of my hands as a sign of defeat. "It's them" I pointed at Syaoran-san and Sakura-san who's busy at the bear shop. Tomoyo slapped my hand saying that pointing at others is rude. "Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" This little devil. Tomoyo may be kind but she's still a little devil on the inside. "I got you" I winked at her. We're best friends after all, I know what runs in that mind and she knows what runs in mine when it comes to this.

Tomoyo ran towards Syaoran and Sakura to greet them and start her plan. "So Syaoran, how is Hana? I heard you've been courting her for 3 years?" Tomoyo asked as if she's curious. Shock is evident on Syaoran and Sakura's faces. "So. Who is this Hana that you speak of?" Sakura asked and you can feel her murderous aura. "Eehh?~ haven't you heard? Syaoran-kun's courting her. He even bother me on phone calls to ask her out" Tomoyo sighed. "Oi! Hana's no one Sakura! She's just a friend that Tomoyo-san, Eriol-san and I met when you were on the trip with your onii-san" Syaoran explained frantically. "I heard that she's interested in you too Syaoran-san. Isn't that great? You do have a chance!~" I butted in with the same teasing voice that Tomoyo used. "Not you too!" Syaoran whined. Sakura is really ticked off and is about to expload when Tomoyo said "Just kidding" we both said in unison with teasing voice.

Sakura let go of Syaoran's collar and smiled as if nothing happened. "Anyways, my girlfriend and I will be off now Ja!" I said and grabbed Tomoyo. "Ah! Eriol-san! The meeting will be on 11!" Syaoran called out to us. "It's about-" I didn't hear what the meeting is all about because of the distance and wind. Who cares anyways? The meeting is definitely boring.

* * *

Tomoyo's POV

We reached my house, catching our breaths and most likely sweating tons of gallons. "Ah, just what are you kids doing outside, catching your breaths, all flustered and definitely sweating? Kids nowadays really!" Okaa-san complained as the gates opened. "We're not doing anything okaa-san! We just ran from the streets of Tomoeda until here!" I said defensively. It's not my fault that I'm all flustered in those kind of dirty things. "Defensive? Come in, Eriol-san you can change here you know, I just bought some stuff for you when I went to Tokyo." Okaa-san smiled happily to Eriol. Since when did they get this close? From what I remember, they're only talking for business. "Thank you so much Sonomi-san" Eriol bowed a little as a sign of showing gratitude. "Since when did you guys start calling by first names?" I asked Eriol as we entered the house. "Since the day she treated me as her son since her daughter is busy modelling for about 2 years" he said. Right. I've been a solo model for 2 years since I spent 3 years finishing my studies in middle high school.

"Oh right, the meeting's at 11 okay? I'll head first to help Hiiragizawa-dono in preparing. Ja!" Okaa-san waved us goodbye. I looked around the house finding Toru, my brother who is a year younger than me. "Toru! Onee-chan's home!" I yelled as i find him around the house. "Sheeesh onee-chan! You're way of talking and shouting is still conservative. Welcome back onee-chan" he said as he hugged me. "You're taller than me now" I pointed out as I compared my height to his. Toru's not my brother by blood, rather he was adopted when I was 4 and he was 3. "Onee-chan, your clothes are ready. You have to change now, we'll be heading to the gathering too with Eriol-nii" he said as I help him fix his tie. "Tomoyo! Help me with my tie, I still don't know how" Eriol called out for me.

Sheesh, this meeting is too bothersome for someone who just landed.

* * *

So here's the first chapter!

I'll explain some details for chapter 2.

In chapter 2, you will find out that there's a ranking. These are the wealthiest families it goes like this

1\. Hiiragizawa house

2\. Daidouji house

3\. Li house

4\. Kinomoto house

There will be other houses too but OC houses. Also Hana is just an OC and just mentioned character. Tho I might find a scene where she will be introduced. Lastly, the people belonging to each houses aren't necessarily to be blood relative, just like Yukito, he is under the Kinomoto house. Others will MIGHT be mentioned on the next chapters so please look forward to it!


	3. Chapter 2

Tomoyo's POV

"Ne Eriol, what's the meeting about?" I asked Eriol who's currently scanning through his playlist. "Don't know. Don't care" he simplly said. "Toru?" I asked with hoping eyes. "No clue" he said as he smiled. I just sat in silence silently praying that 4 days will pass by immediately as I want to start working again. I got 4 days off from my work since being part of the Daidouji house is still important.

We got onto the meeting place and hopped off the car. "Now that everyone in Tomoeda is present, we shall start our meeting" Setsuko Hiiragizawa, Eriol's father, hosted. " As our ancestors agreed on every 20 years, Tomoeda will hold a meeting about marriages. Of course eveyone is free to marry anyone they love, but if the meeting is held and your are at the age of 23 above with no partner in mind, we will do a matchmaking with an amida drawing" Hiiragizawa-dono presented two amida drawings. "As you can see I have presented two amida drawings. One is listed of the women's names and the other one is the men's. A coin toss will be held to decide if it's the women who will write or the men" damn. I got cope up with modeling fhat I forgot about this! I'm already 23 and so is Eriol. Eriol is most likely to be there because of the way he acted a while ago. "Heads. The men shall write their names. As I call your name, please come up and wirte down your names below" Hiiragizawa-dono instructed as he called the men's names. It so happened that the number of women is equal to the number of men.

As what I have expected, Eriol is indeed included. Apparantly, Sakura and Syaoran are not included because of Syaoran courting Sakura. Lucky ass. "Shall we announce our enganged couples?" Hiiragizawa-dono picked up the amida drawing as his assistants scan throught the drawing to get the results on full speed. A few minutes after and the results were out. For other people, they intend to stay single until 23 to be part of this drawing. They felt it is an honor to be part of the tradition thats made a hundred years ago. However, there are people who doesn't want to be part because they want to find their partners themselves. I am one of them, but due to work, I forgot about this. "Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo" what? Mom pushed me to get up as Eriol is offering a hand to me. "Well, well, well, aren't we lucky?" I whispered to him with a hint of sarcasm. "So lucky" he replied with the same sarcasm I used. Everyone's talking about the Hiiragizawa-Daidouji couple. Who wouldn't anyways? The highest and the second house will be together... or how I wish that is how they view this. They view us the perfect couple. Eriol is known to be a playboy however, instead of negative feedbacks, positive feedbacks are given to him. Why? Before he date a girl, he tells them beforehand his intentions and ended their relationship without hurting them seriously. As for me, the only girl who turned Eriol down, the 'oh so perfect Daidouji', is with the Hiiragizawa Eriol. Geez, they love to gossip so much.

"Congratulations to the couples, may love find its way to you. A journey has been set upon you. May the crystal be with you all" Hiiragizawa-dono blessed us. The crystal? "What's the crystal Eriol?" I asked him curiously. 18 years living in this town, I have never heard of the crystal. "Oh right, three years ago, Tomoeda's economy dropped. Food and water supply is in demand in this town. However, no help was given to Tomoeda because of the territory. Even the top 5 houses are suffering. Hiiragizawa house ranked down from 3rd to 6th because of it. The Sakamoto house, are generous enough to try and help all houses. But the Sakamoto's generosity is not enough to support the whole town. My father set on journey to find help. Due to thunderstorms, he was stranded on one of Tomoeda's islands. He found a cave there and the crystal. He didn't know that it was the crystal back then. It's full of seaweed and dust. My father, being the cleaning freak he is, cleaned the crystal because he can't stand it. The crystal started to glow and a miracle happened, Tomoeda's economy increased rapidly. Our territories also expanded from island to island as people from those islands offered their place in exchange for support. My father became the head of Tomoeda and the rest is history" he said as he smiled upon his father. I felt a bit guilty because I lived in Tomoeda for 18 years and didn't felt their suffering. I'm enjoying my time there in Tokyo while everyone here is suffering. "Don't feel guilty Tomoyo, you helped Tomoeda in a way you didn't know" Eriol patted my head. "I helped Tomoeda?" I asked in disbelief. "Yeah you did. Because of your outstanding career, some companies came in Tomoeda to help the town. I think the Yue company was one of them" he said as he patted my head once more and make a mess out of my hair. "Not the hair dummy!" I said as I shooed his hand away.

He laughed only laughed at me. Now that I think of it, 2 years ago, people from Tomoeda are joing the modeling industry. "Hey, is that why people from this town joined the modeling industry?" I poked his arms. "Well, companies thought that people from Tomoeda have pretty faces that's why they recruited them. It turns out that they have potential. Thanks to you, Tomoeda is recognized so don't feel guilty alright?" He said and smiled once more. I smiled back to him "It looks like the Hiiragizawa-Daidouji couple are having fun. I do hope the picked couples are the same, know your partners well" I blushed when people turned their attention to us. Eriol wrapped an arm around me and said "I find Tomoyo the perfect match for me so it's not a problem" and with that, people cheered for us.

* * *

Eriol's POV

"What was that for!?" Tomoyo keeps on hitting me. I just laughed at her as I dodged her attacks. She's all flustered as we walk around the town. "Why are you so flustered? Is it because you like me?" I joked. She got red again and started to hit me again. "No I don't!" She kept on saying that as we kept on walking. "You like me Tomoyo Daidouji" I teased her once more. "Must be nice to see you two happy even on an arranged marriage" a voice behind said. We turned around to see Kaho with Touya. "Yeah, arranged marriage is such a pain. Luckily, I'm with Kaho before this meeting happened" Touya said as he wrapped an arm around Kaho. "So how did you two meet again?" Kaho asked. "He wanted to date me but I rejected him/ i wanted to date her but she rejected me" Tomoyo said at once. Kaho and Touya laughed at us because of us speaking together. "This is an interesting match isn't it?" Kaho turned to Touya. "No we're not!" We spoke together again. "It is indeed, we're off to a date have fun you two" Touya said and started walking away.

Tomoyo and I had lunch together on our favorite restaurant, ironically it's where I got rejected by her. "Geez, why do they think that we are a good match? A good match for best friends yes, but lovers? I think not" I said. "Yeah we're not" Tomoyo laughed. I suddenly felt a slight pang on my chest when she did say that. Why? I mean I was the one who started that we're not a good match. Maybe because I think I got rejected once more.

Days gone by and Tomoyo's flight will be tomorrow. "Eriol, Hiiragizawa-dono and I decided that you go with Tomoyo to Tokyo" Sonomi-san said. "What!?" Tomoyo and I said. My father and Sonomi-san gave us a sharp look which made Tomoyo and I say "Uh right". Tokyo eh?

Tomoyo and I excused ourselves from our parents and talked about tomorrow. "Sorry that you have to leave Tomoeda" she said and sighed. "No it's fine, I want to explore too" I said. "But you're attached to this town" she reasoned out. "It's fine" I said once more. "Okay... it's okay if you date other girls though, it's not like we like each other" she said and looked at the moon. I faced her and stared at her. "I am a playboy, but when I date someone, it's her and only her until we end our relationship. We're engaged, so now I'm dating you and you're dating me. About us not liking each other.." I paused and whispered to her ear

"I'm going to make you mine. Do your best to make me yours too"


End file.
